Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-182070 (published on Jun. 26, 2002, and referred to below as Patent literature 1) discloses an optoelectrical connector that is used at a terminal of a photoelectric transmission medium and has an optical connector shape. FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively illustrate the configuration of a receptacle and the configuration of a plug that are described in Patent literature 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a receptacle 700 includes conductive wire springs 710 at an end part thereof. As shown in FIG. 2, a plug 800 includes metallic blades 810 corresponding to the wire springs 710 of the receptacle 700, at a lower surface thereof. Electrical connection is performed when the wire springs 710 and the metallic blades 810 elastically contact with each other. A ferrule 820 disposed at the central part of the plug 800 is inserted into an alignment sleeve 720 of the receptacle 700 and aligned so as to perform optical connection. FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the plug 800. In FIG. 2, a reference numeral 1 denotes a cable, a reference numeral 2 denote conductors, and a reference numeral 3 denotes a fiber. Further, reference numerals 830 and 840 respectively denote housings, a reference numeral 850 denotes a heat shrinkable tube, and a reference numeral 860 denotes a bend-limiting device.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-071940 (published on Mar. 17, 2005, and referred to below as Patent literature 2) discloses an optoelectrical connector having an electric connector shape. FIG. 3 illustrates the configuration described in Patent literature 2. Patent literature 2 describes that conductive ferrules 920-1 and 920-2 which are respectively covered by nonconductive shells 910-1 and 910-2 are brought into contact with each other with a nonconductive connection member (sleeve) 930, as the first configuration. Further, as the second configuration, Patent literature 2 describes that nonconductive ferrules 920-1 and 920-2 which are respectively covered by conductive shells 910-1 and 910-2 are brought into contact with each other with a conductive connection member 930. Accordingly, an optical connection is performed by optical fibers 5 and 6 which are respectively held inside the ferrules 920-1 and 920-2, and electrical connection is performed by the conductive ferrules 920-1 and 920-2 or by the conductive shells 910-1 and 910-2 through the conductive connection member 930. Here, in FIG. 3, reference numerals 7 and 8 denote coaxial cables and reference numerals 940 and 950 denote connector bodies. Further, reference numerals 960 and 970 denote caps and a reference numeral 980 denotes a nut.